A Smosh FanFiction
by xXMetalQueenXx
Summary: [I have no idea what to put for a summary, so... JUST GO READ IT]
1. Chapter 1

A Smosh Fanfic Chapter 1 *~Ian's POV~* It was a normal day here in California. The sun was shining bright, birds were chirping. It was peaceful. I slipped on my shoes and walked outside, heading towards the spot I go to when I have a lot on my mind or when I just needed to escape, which is only 10 minutes away. When I arrived there, I sat on a bench, sighing. It was pretty empty at this park, except for a girl who was sitting under a tree, a few feet away from the bench I was sitting on, writing in her journal. She was wearing a Smosh Food Battle 2012 shirt, which made me smile. She looked up and smiled back. "Hey." She stood up and walked towards me. She was calm, surprisingly. "I promise I won't go all fangirl on you." She added, sitting down next to me. "Okay. Thanks." I replied with a laugh. She smiled again. "So, what's your name?" I asked. "Layna." She closed her journal. "Pretty name." I looked down at the grass.

*~Layna's POV~* _Oh, my God.. He just said I have a pretty name.. EEP! _ I thought to myself. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, my cheeks were burning. "Thanks.. I like your name too." I responded. Ian looked up at me, smiling warmly. "Why thank you." He looked back down. "Something wrong?" I asked, placing a shoulder on his hand. He tensed up for a second, then relaxed. He then sighed. "Sohinki and Jovenshire are leaving Smosh.." I gasped. "Aww, man. I'm sorry.." I said, rubbing his shoulder. I thought for a minute. I have a YouTube channel. And I'm pretty funny. I could fill in for Jovenshire and Sohinki! "You know.. I could fill in for Sohinki and Jovenshire.. I have a YouTube channel. And.. I'm pretty funny. Here," I handed him a little card with my YouTube account name. "Check out my channel then private message me on there." I smiled then stood up from the bench, grabbing my journal and pen. I walked away.

*~Ian's POV~* I sat there on the bench, staring at the card she gave me. Never have I ever met a fan that hasn't gone all "ERMAHGURD SMOSH! I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME!" on me or Anthony. "RandomVloggerGirl.." I mumbled to myself. _Quite the username.. _ I stood up and walked towards my house. Wondering if this girl will have what it takes to be a member of Smosh.

[That's it for this chapter. I know, I know, it's very short. xD anyways, I'm still kind of new to writing. Please leave a review! :3]


	2. Chapter 2

A Smosh FanFiction Chapter 2  
[Continued from Chapter 1…]  
*~Ian's POV~* I walked into my house, Anthony and Kalel were on the couch, cuddling. Shocker.. Ever since Kalel came into the picture, Anthony's been slacking. When it comes to Smosh, and our friendship. I sighed quietly then started to walk to my room. "Hey, Ian." I heard Anthony call out. "Hey.. Uh, when you get the chance, I need to talk to you. It's about Smosh." I walked into my room and shut the door behind me, leaving Anthony and Kalel to their movie.  
*~Anthony's POV~* _Talk about Smosh..? He must've found a replacement._ I thought to myself.  
Kalel looked up at me. "What's wrong with Smosh?" She asked, sitting up. "Oh, Sohinki and Jovenshire are leaving.." I replied, sighing.  
Kalel's face saddened. "I'm sorry." She kissed my cheek. I smiled. Kalel was always so caring and understanding. I love her so much.

*~Ian's POV~*  
I sat down in front of my computer and pulled up YouTube. _Time to check this Layna girl out._  
I typed in her username then clicked on a video called "FANGIRL SEIZURE". The video started out with her sitting on a chair, holding a picture of Thor from The Avengers, pretending to have a seizure.  
Then she stood up and screamed. "OHMAHGAWDILOVETHORSOMUCH". She then started to run to random people, explaining how hot Thor is. I chuckled softly. "Nerd.."  
"YOU DON'T LIKE THOR?!" She screamed at a random wall, that had the words 'I HATE THOR.' Spray painted on it. "HOW?! JUST.. WOW. YOU ARE JUST FLIPPIN' RETARDED. LIKE, SERIOUSLY. ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY HATE THOR." She stomped away from the wall. The screen went black, then it showed her on a chair, sitting right in front of the camera. "Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed this random skit I just came up with. I was bored. I will have another video up this weekend . IT SHALL BE A SURPRISE!" She laughed. "Anyways, BAI." The video ended after that.  
The video ended after that.  
_Not too shabby. _ I clicked on her channel and private messaged her.  
"Watched a video of yours. Not bad. Come to the Smosh HQ tomorrow!  
~address to Smosh HQ and time~  
-Ian :D"  
[A/N I couldn't think of an address or a time, okay? DON'T JUDGE ME XD]  
Anthony walked into my room. "Hey, man." He sat on the edge of my bed.  
"Hey.." I murmured, looking down. "Something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head. "Nope. Just dandy." I swiveled my chair to face my computer again. "Something is wrong. I can tell." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest. I sighed. "It's just that.. Ever since you started dating Kalel, you've been.. Ignoring Smosh. And me.." I slightly mumbled. Anthony sighed. "Go finish your movie or whatever. I've got editing to do. Oh, and, the replacement will be here tomorrow sometime in the afternoon." I started to edit the latest Ian is Bored. "Alright.." Anthony walked out. _T_omorrow's gonna be one hell of a day.  
[Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Chapter 3 should be up tonight or tomorrow morning.]


	3. READ

Guys, guys…  
I'm going to re-write this. I have a better idea on how to start it up.  
OKAY? OKAY.

XD I shall have the first chapter up later. I'm going to rename it, too.


End file.
